


Sweet, Sweet Sea

by Vconstrictor



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Human/Monster Romance, Sea Grunkles, Sea Monsters, Sirens, long lost lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 19:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18817228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vconstrictor/pseuds/Vconstrictor
Summary: Krakens, sirens and non-shark eating humans. This one fateful night, you find yourself in the Somali coast, far, far away from you research. In turn, you find the chance to bond with your long lost lover.





	Sweet, Sweet Sea

There they were, the two brothers, fighting like stray dogs on the docks when you throw some fish at them.

You read your fair share of translated human literature to know that brotherhood is suppose to be a big deal among them, since they have really small litters. In fact, Stanford is probably the only human you know that came from a litter of two. And to have twelve finger. Quite an unusual fella.

You also thought that he was one of the very few humans that could ever have some sympathy towards you, but it just so happen that those are quite common. Sure, many don’t like staring at you for very long, specially after you lost some key human-like features, some are intensely creeped out, but most get really excited to see a sentient sea creature.

“I won’t eat that fucking shark, it tastes like piss!”

“Stan, we don’t know where we are, or for how long we’ll be stuck in here, you eat that shark or else you might starve.”

You know it would be really rude to laugh, but two people heattenly yelling at each other in gibberish was just too hilarious.

It wasn’t gibberish, of course, it was _english_. You wonder if you should’ve asked Ford to teach it to you instead of you teaching him common abissal. But you made the right decision, you are sure. You remember how crazy you were about this guy back in the days and how the idea of him being in danger freaked you out. Maybe he knowing abissal would signal to others that he was under someone else’s protection. You know quite a lot of other sea serpents that wouldn’t tolerate his nosy nature as much as you.

To be completely honest, you weren’t bother at all. To this day you consider him to be a kindred spirit for how curious he is.

“And I told ya to turn around, but you just had to take a better look at that kraken!”

Now, you are sure that that last word was _kraken_. Oh yes. That kraken from last night.

It was delicious.

“...now the Stan o’ War is in shreds, we’re strained in an island in the middle of nowhere and your useless girlfriend can’t do anything about it!”

It was hard to see because of the severe sunburn, but you manage to notice Ford getting slightly more red.

“She literally saved your lives! I’d have drowned and you could have been eaten by the kraken!”

“She still can’t tell where the fuck we are!”

“She can, it’s just that…” he pauses and then keeps going with a more balanced tone “sirens don’t mainly use dry land as reference to locate themselves, but I’m sure that with some effort we can figure things out.”

Ford’s brother folded his arms and looked way. Not in your direction of course, you guess he’s the “don’t like to stare at you for very long” type.

“Until then, eat something, we might stay here for a while and the trip will be long. Sea serpents are probably the slowest sirens out there.”

He approaches you, that likely meant the argument was over.

“ _Is everything alright between you two?_ ”

“ _It’s okay, don’t think too much about it. We are two grumpy old men living by ourselves at the sea, we get in arguments like knees all the time._ ” Oh boy, was his abissal rusty, but the assent was as charming as you remembered. “ _And I got him to eat the shark in the end._ ”

_“Oh, he’s not into it?”_

_“Humans don’t eat predators in general.”_

_“I’m sorry. I mean, I presumed you people liked it since you hunt them… A lot.”_

He instantly looks guilty and you really didn’t meant to make him feel that way. Also you don’t exactly get why he was like this. The impact humans had on sealife used to come up occasionally during your conversations, but he mostly seemed sorry it happened, not personally at fault…

_“Yeah… I guess that’s just one more of the terrible things we do.”_

The phrasing was also different. _“We”_ do.

It suddenly comes to you how much he must had changed after all this time you’ve been apart. You don’t feel sad about it, actually, you are really excited to hear about him, what places he’s been, how he made up with his brother, how is his research doing. Did he marry? Was he a famous scientist now?

You suddenly remember about _your_ own research. One part of you is excited to tell him, but the other is really extant. You give him a weak reassuring smile and he returns it.

_“Well… I guess we should focus on finding our May out of here.”_

You nod.

Stan, who’s been grumply eating by himself, stops and stare in horror when you open your venter mouth to retrieve your _gagi’i_ scrolls.

_“What are these? What an unusual texture.”_

_“This? It’s gagi’i patchment. It’s made out of especial algae by octopus sirens. They use their own ink, so it’s pretty annoying to get some for myself.” You unfold it. “But it’s worth it. I felt compelled to start my own jornal since I saw yours.”_

He blushes once more, muttering _“I’m glad I helped”,_ and you have to fight the urge to ask him if he found someone else.

You show him the maps you have for the location. At some point, Stan joins the two of you to shield himself from the sun under your now gigantic shadow, not too happy about being left out of the conversation.

After a few hours of trying to deduct trough sea currents, position of the sun, local fauna and the “ _very inaccurate depictions of dry land_ ” in the map, you finally come to a conclusion.

“Stan… I’m afraid this is the Indian Ocean. We are near the Equator, so the closest land should be somewhere between the somali and kenyan coast.”

“Wha- How?! Yesterday we were at the Arctic!”

“That might be my fault. I realised krakens were creatures of chaos before and created some sort of involuntary ‘field of weirdness’ around them, but dismissed it as a minor thing. (Y/N) here, though, confirmed that krakens, under pressure, can even transport themself creating distortions in space. That’s why it’s so hard to find them.”

Damn. They were talking about the kraken again. You wonder if Stan thought it was impolite of you not to save any for them. Likely not, but, if that was the case, you hoped Ford explained how little keen you are on the human habit of sharing food.

“Our little… altercation probably scared the kraken and it teletransported here bringing us and half of the ship with it. By the way, (Y/N) managed to save a few things from the Stan o’ War.”

“I guess a compass wasn’t one of them.”

“No, but,” he takes some pictures out of his coat “I guess Mabel would be really upset if we had no pictures of our adventures to show her.”

Stan looks through them, giving in to a soft expression that suddenly turns smug.

“Oh yeah, we sure couldn’t lose this one.”

Really embarrassed, Ford retrieve the pictures and shove them back into the coat.

“Ok. Although (Y/N) can still hunt while we travel, we won’t be able to cook anything, so I suggest we make one last meal before we leave and try to save some for later.”

You manage to hunt an octopus after Ford tells you they are ok (you instantly call bullshit on the not-eating-predators things) and the three of you set sail, the two man sitting on a board while you pushed it.

  


“So, how did you two love birds met?”

“Oh, it was around my second year in Gravity Falls, when I was helping mom move out of New Jersey. I took some time off my research and found (Y/N) struggling with some fishing nets. I was planning on staying for only a week in California, but couldn’t just turn away such a good provider of information about supernatural sea life, so I stayed for...”

The journey is… Really boring and you keep having to dive down to avoid dehydration. The night falls, eventually, the two of them have yet another argument and Stanley goes to sleep. Ford, although appearing to be as exhausted as his brother, stays awake and the two of you sink into awkward silence.

 _“The Indian is really beautiful, isn’t it? I’ve never been here.”_  
You look around. The sky still have some sunlight coloring the west in a really sad sepia shade, instead of orange. Even the sea managed to somehow look dull from the surface.

You are deeply unimpressed and can’t find a single nice thing to say, so you look at the stars. Yes, the stars. Ford always seemed excited about the so called “space” (a name kinda stupid to describe the beyond the sky, if someone asks you, but ok) and perpetually fascinated about the stars.

_“Look how clear the sky is. It just got dark and you can already see the stars perfectly.”_

_“Oh, yes… ”_ He tilts his head up. If nothing else, you could appreciate how the stars made his contemplative eyes glitter.

_“So, I had the chance to read that guy you recommended.”_

_“Who?”_ He asks, still half distracted.

_“That guy, Lovecraft.”_

He seems confused.

_“I recommend you Lovecraft?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Oh, I’m terribly sor- I mean, what was I thinking? That was so insensit-”_

_“It’s ok, excluding the manly mantis shrimp, Lovecraft is kinda of classic comedy for sea creatures at this point.”_

_“Manly mantis? You haven’t told me about those.”_

_“Yeah, they see a wide range of the colour spectrum and feel threatened by most of it.”_

You both laugh.

_“I see why they would identify with Lovecraft.”_

Your smile dies.

_“I… Feel like I relate a little as well. As matter of fact, for very long period of time, I would think about The Shadow over Innsmouth on a daily basis.”_

_“Well, many humans who read Lovecraft feel like that as well. I didn’t expect you would, but it’s still comprehensible.”_

Long silence.

_“How about you?”_

_“What about me?”_

_“Do you relate?”_

_“I think I did. Not that I was fully aware, but he has those characters that live nearby some abomination, that’s when they’re not the abomination itself or somehow related. I, as you might remember, never felt like regular human material so there’s some strange comfort in those beings, I guess.”_

You put your head closer to the wood board.

 _“You seem troubled.”_ Ford states.

_“I might be a little.”_

_“What is it?”_

You smile to him, but you’re not sure if he can see it with the now quite dark night surrounding you both.

_“Do you have time for the story of my very boring research?”_

_“Are you kidding me!?”_ You don’t know if he could see you, but you could see him and he was madly excited. _“Of course I do.”_

_“Well, do you remember my research was about the Cemeteries of the Wives? Ok, folklore has it being the battlefield for our ancestors and female humans that came to hunt us believing they would avenge their husbands and all that nonsense. Well, whoever made that up has never seen a human, the anatomy of the skeletons absolutely doesn’t match and I had a human physician to confirm it to me. Also, each siren corpse was properly buried with a ‘human’ counterpart. You know, what kind of battle is this? But that is just the basics, of course. I was in the Arctic precisely to try and find better conserved corpses.”_

_“Any luck?”_ _  
_ _“I wouldn’t believe it if I haven’t seen it for myself. I found graveyards very similar to the others but the corpses still had some skin left. The wives? Those were skeletons of sirens, but much more human-like, even human sized. Instead of a regular tail, they had some sort of legs involved in fish skin. It’s crazy because… They looked a lot like modern sirens at their earlier stages, almost like we were shifting from one specie of sea serpent to the other as we grow into our elder selves.”_

 _“Wow”_ he spends a quite amount of time absorbing the information _“I can see why Shadow over Innsmouth hits home. What I can’t understand is why you would be so troubled.”_

_“If my theory is correct, then our smaller ancestors could be a missed link between humans and the bigger ancestors. You see, we have this whole narrative that the human myth of sirens seducing and festing on men were nothing but excuses to hunt us down, but it might be actually true and that makes me… Really uncomfortable.”_

_“Come on, don’t beat yourself up over what your ancestors might have done. Heavy emphasis on ‘might’.”_

_“You seem to be doing something similar, though.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“You know, the shark hunting thing, you seemed guilty for a moment. Have you joined some fishing company without my knowledge?”_ You give a nervous laugh.

_“What? No. I mean, I live on a bot, I fish for surviving, but no predatory activity, I assure you.”_

_“Then what was that?”_

_“Well… I’ve been rethinking my attitude a lot lately. About my own research now, I was really irresponsible and I’m not proud on how things got out of hand due to my reckless behaviour. Long story short, I almost got my family killed, jeopardized the safety of the entire world and released an unspeakable evil upon us all. We used to talk about inconsiderate human behavior affecting the life of others and I came to realize… I’m that person. I never stopped to think how people end up doing their evil deeds, but if I did, maybe I’d have figured that it’s not always malicious. Sometimes just being too secretive and ambitious can do the job.”_

_“Well, that seems to be a common flaw of highly driven people. You know better now, don’t you?”_

_“I took too much time. I know thirty years must be nothing to you, but… I wish I have made things differently. I wish I had more time with Stan or hadn’t hurt a good friend like I did… I almost ruined his entire life.”_

_“It looks like you almost did a lot of things.”_

_“I don’t get points for being bad at hurting others.”_

_“You wouldn’t if there was an active effort. But I’m sure you tried your best to make things up, I mean, here you are, fighting with your brother non-stop but still trying to mend your relationship with him. And whatever vague thing went wrong with your research, I’m sure you did everything to repair the damage.”_

_“I did and still. I can’t help but feel guilty.”_

Silence. You choke on many attempts to make him feel better. Assuming this wasn’t just him typically trying to sound ominous, there really wasn’t much to be said, so you gently boop your nose onto his chest.

He caresses you face and you notice how small his hand seemed. Really, what was the point of wondering about him being taken or not? You can’t kiss his lips anymore, his arms can barely make a full circle around your head. You feel like you just swallowed a huge ball of warm mud, a strange melancholy crawling down from your mouth to your stomach, and you have an urgent need to spit it out.

_“My feelings for you still really strong, Ford. There’s no graceful way of saying this.”_

_“I… I really don’t know what to say.”_

_“You don’t have to. I know this is way too complicated.”_

_He takes a lock of your hair out of your face._

_“Our timing is really bad, isn’t it? If it was younger me living in the sea, maybe this could have worked.”_

You feel something burning down your cheek and realize it was a tear, which was funny: you were pretty sure you lost your lacrimal canals all together with your eyelids a few years back in the process of fish-maturing.

_“Would you want it to work?”_

_“Right now, I’m not sure.”_ He scratches the back of his neck. _“I’m sorry.”_

 _“It’s okay, I’m just looking for some sort of comfort, but I know it’s silly. If you excuse me.”_ You dive down.

Maybe it was too rushed and Ford could misinterpret, but your face just felt **so** dry.

You swim in circles for a couple minutes, feeling rejuvenated, all that drama was probably just you being really tired. You couldn't wait to get some sleep and digest that kraken properly. But first you had to get the boys back to safety, of course.

You emerge, noticing that the sea was way more agitated than when you left the surface. Then, panic.

Where are they?

You look around, but the night was mighty dark, hard for even you to see. Those useless stars didn't light up a single thing to you and you feel increasingly anxious.

“Ford?”

Nothing in response. Where should you go? Any direction you took could put you only further from him. What if he thought you abandoned him after feeling rejected? No, no, no. This is terrible.

“Ford?!” You cry, a little more desperate this time.

You spent a good few minutes looking around, without going to far. Damn, if you were a little faster, maybe you could run the area.

You start to sob without crying, (it felt really pathetic, you don't recommend it) when suddenly you see a small glow beside you.

The plankton were lighting up around you, creating a blue tapestry that spread as far as your eyes could see. Eager, you swim around and eventually spot a small dark square afar breaking the pattern.

 You submerge and head there like an arrow, emerging only a few feet from the wooden board. To your greatest relief, you hear a human scream.

_“You scared me.”_

_“_ **_You_ ** _scared me! Do you have any idea of how worried I was?”_

You start sobbing again, but this time with thick tears rolling from your eyes.

_“(Y/N), what happened?”_

_“I couldn't find you, I was scared I had lost you, that you would be alone, I-!”_

“What’s all this? Is it this hard to let a man have his nap?” Stan shouted. You hug both men. “There, there, it's ok. Ford, what's wrong with your giant girlfriend?”

“Apparently, she couldn't find us after rising to the surface. _(Y/N), it's fine, we're fine_.”

You sniff a little and let go of them, trying to get a hold of yourself.

_“I'm sorry”_

_“Not at all. I'm sorry we worried you.”_

Feeling more than a little ashamed, you return to push the board, submerging most of your head to avoid looking at them. Not liking the glowing plankton in your eyes, you feel compelled to emerge a little bit and stay in eye level with Ford, literally forcing you to face each other.

He didn't look less uncomfortable than you, but refused to turn away. Probably because pretending you weren’t there would be as awkward as facing you.

_“Have you considered sexual dimorphism?”_

This question got you really confused, but, funny enough, he didn’t seemed to be asking just to break the silence.

_“I’m sorry, what?”_

_“You know, sexual dimorphism. It’s easily observable in fish. It’s when the differences between the two sexes of the same specie go beyond the sexual organs. The disparities can sometimes be so abysmal that they look as they belonged to different species. It makes sense if you think about it for a moment.”_

_“As a matter of fact… Well, it makes a lot of sense, I don't know how I haven't thought of this before.”_

_“You were still in the Arctic, for how long have you known that?”_

_“A matter of days, I guess.”_

_“For very little time, then. It's ok. Currently, if I'm not mistaken, sea serpents are sequential hermaphrodites, right? I don't think it was ever heard of this kind of transition. You're making a major break through!”_

_“But it was your idea.”_

_“A small contribution. All the hard work was and will be done by you. And I'm sure you are going to do amazingly.”_

Your stomach freezes. You just smile once again. After a while, Ford talks again.

_“It’s not about you, by the way.”_

_“What do you mean?”_

_“About what I said earlier, about not knowing if I wanted things to be different. I've been thinking a lot if I should go back in time, given the chance. Make things better. It's not that I just don't want to repeat the same mistakes of the past, I want to make things right. But at same time, I wonder if I'd be just doing the same thing all over again. Messing with what I shouldn't, trusting myself too much. For most people this is a simple matter of speculation, but I'm aware that, for me, the chance could be real.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Time travel is not as unusual as you might think. My niece and nephew actually did it a lot and they're only thirteen.”_

_“You have a niece and a nephew?”_

_“Actually, grandnephew and grandniece. Dipper and Mabel.”_

Something clicks in your head.

_“Wait. Mabel? Mabel Pines? THE Mabel Pines? You are related to Mabel Pines?!”_

_“Yees… I think. Why?”_

_“Half of the underwater world was ready to rage war against itself because of the disappearance of prince Mermando. She returned him and restored peace, she's a HERO.”_

_“Heavens, I have to tell Stanley!_ Stanley, Stanley, wake up! I just found out Mabel is an underwater celebrity.”

“But I haven't. Mabel told me ages ago, now go to sleep.”

“And you haven't told me?!”

“Look, Poindexter, I could recount everything that happened these last thirty years, if you like, but didn't thought you'd be interested. Did you know that I had a date with Lazy Susan once?”

“You are intentionally missing my point.”

Yet another argument. Urg, you were glad you ate half of your siblings while you all were still in the womb.

You zone out for a moment. The plankton were still lighting the night. Only now you had time to appreciate the view.

It wasn't dull, neither was it impressive. It was calm and comforting. The vastness of the sea rarely had this peaceful tone to it, it was either dark and desolating, like in the Abissal, or crowded with life. Or dull.

You can finally appreciate that the black sea and the night sky seemed to be as one, with little dots of light breaking through the darkness, as you felt immersed in this union, this mysterious cosmic... goo.

You shouldn't be very far from the sore by now and you are half sad that the trip is coming to an end. You don't want to sleep through the milky sea, it was an rare event even for you. Especially, you are not ready to return to the Arctic all by yourself.

You turn your attention to the boys. The argument was over and they were both lying on the board, back to back. Stanford was awake, though, looking grumpy. You chuckle.

_“We should be arriving at any moment now. What are your plans?”_

_“I not sure. Stan is going to call a friend of ours, Soos, and see if we can find a way to get back home and then… probably buy a new boat. He's not happy with how much money we'll have to spend.”_

_“There's no elegant way of asking this, but… aren't you both kinda closer to death then not?”_

He sits.

_“Well, not me. I know from a reliable source… actually, not that reliable, but that's beside the point, that I'm supposed to take at least two more decades. I'm not so sure about Stan, on the other hand. He's not so careful with his health as I am.”_

_“And isn't currency meant to just mediate the exchange of goods?”_

_“Yes. And services, but yes.”_

_“Then why is he so scared of spending it?”_

He laughs sadly.

_“It's complicated. Many humans have their personal value equated to their monetary situation by others. This was done to Stan by our own father. I wasn't sure of how much that affected him until his memory got wiped out. If he remained a penny-pincher after that, likely this became part of his core personality.”_

You now got Ford's urge to make things right. His brother was dying, probably sooner than later, with a lot of issues unsolved. That must taste sour.

_“I don't know about that time-travelling thing, the decision is really yours to make. But I don't think you should let your fear to screw it up decide it for you. Like, when you were teaching me about probability. I have four fishes, right? One of them is poisoned, so my chances of getting poisoned by eating one of them are one in four. If I eat a safe one, the odds rise to one in three. I have to reevaluate, but it still doesn't mean I'm going to be poisoned.”_

_“You still could be. That's the kind of situation that the safest bet is not to bet.”_

_“But that's when the metaphor stops being useful, because it's not a bet. You are smart, Ford. I cannot be the first one to tell you that. I'm sure you can act smarter if you can reevaluate. You said it yourself that your problem was recklessness.”_

_“And trusting my own judgement too much.”_

_“Well, it's not just your judgment anymore, is it?”_ You both look at Stan, fast asleep. _“God knows, hell,_ **_I_ ** _know Stanley won't let you make a simple decision without opposing you. I'm sure you two can do amazing things together.”_

 _“We can.”_ He states, still looking at his brother.

You stop to picture an alternative world where younger Ford, the one you met a few decades ago, was with Stan on their boat. Looking for adventures, doing research, writing journals, with you by his side… It felt like you were invading a really intimate moment. It definitely didn't felt right.

_“But if you ask me on the part that concerns me, I don't think we were meant to be anyways.”_

_“Why?”_

_“Why? Well. I just can't see it. You'd be figuring out your relationship with your brother, I… I don't know. I don't think I'd like to be between you two. And, and there's the taboo thing.”_

_“I thought you didn't care about that.”_

_“I don't know if we could afford to not care in the high seas, surrounded by a bunch of sea creatures.”_

He chuckles.

_“One poisoned fish.”_

You laugh back.

_“Hey… come closer.”_

You approach, as asked.

_“Close your ey- oh, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I forgot-”_

_“Guess you'll just have to do it while I'm watching.”_

_“I think so.”_

He touches your cheek and comes closer. You are kinda impressed that he was doing what you thought he was going to do. He closes his eyes and brushes his lips against your lower one. It was strange, his mouth was so small and yet woke the same feelings he did years ago. You felt the urge to wrap you tail around him like you used to do, but, aware that that would sink both of them, you just stop swimming, open slightly your mouth and let the moment take over you.

Eventually, you separate, leaving you sighing.

_“I feel like this was supposed to be awkward.”_

_“But it hopefully wasn't?”_

_“No. No, it wasn't.”_

You start kissing again and you feel your whole body burning to do something, anything…

_“Ford, your brother is in the room.”_

_“You're right, you're right.”_ He takes back his posture, but couldn't hide the violent blushing. _“I feel like a teenager.”_

You both laugh and you regain speed.

 _“Maybe we weren't supposed to be in the past, but I wish we could still be. If we ever meet again…”_ Your heart freezes and Ford immediately notices. _“Oh no, this is exactly what I said thirty years ago, isn't it? I'm… I'm sorry, I'm tired, I'm not thinking straight. I don't want to give you false hope. Not again.”_

_“It's ok. You never actually promised we would meet again. I knew deep down it wasn't going to happen, even if I entertained the thought.”_

_“I ruined the moment, didn’t I?”_

_“Not for me. Even if it was brief, I’m happy I **did** get to meet you again.” _

_“Me too.”_

 

The three of you finally find land. Even Ford fell asleep in the way.

You were pretty exhausted, but kept swimming until you found a place that seemed closer to civilization. After that, you’re done. You wake the twins, send them on their way and find yourself a nice place to rest. Ford promises he would be back to properly say goodbye before leaving. It felt like it’s been only minutes since you fell asleep when somebody wakes you up by pulling your tail.

_“Wow, careful there.”_

Only then you notice that you almost hit hard the two men with your tail. You let out a long yarn from both your mouths and stretch the corner of your eyes. It was night time again. For how long have you slept?

_“I’m sorry. I didn’t meant to.”_

You do some stretching, with you tail lazily twitching and contorting itself. It almost hits them again, but this time on purpose.

_“Haha. Very funny.”_

_“So, I guess this is goodbye?”_

_“I think so.”_ He says, seeming a little downcast. _“Where are you heading now?”_

_“I’m returning to the Arctic. This research ain’t researching itself anytime soon.”_

_“Oh, great. That’s... great.”_

He looks like he still have something to say, but is too embarrassed.

_“What is it?”_

_“Look… Stan and I managed to get yourselves a now boat and we intent to go back to the US to get some spare gear I have in my lab, since we’ve lost almost everything on the boat. And I know it’s a little off your way, but it’s probably going to take you ages to go back to the Arctic by yourself, so… Would you like to come with us?”_

You got excited for a second, but instantly feels discouraged.

_“I’m afraid I wouldn’t be able to catch up with the boat. I’d have to maintain full-speed all the time and I’d have to pause for rest… I’m just going to slow you down.”_

_“I was thinking more of you being **o** _ **_n_ ** _the boat.”_

_“I won’t fit.”_

_He gives you a smug grin and pulls something out of his jacket._

_“Is that your greatest concern?”_ The thing on his hand seemed to be some sort of weapon, but with a flashlight and a charming crystal on it. _“And Stan said this would be useless.”_

He points the gun at you and shoots. Strangely, you weren’t scared until a funny feeling toke over you and everything started going bigger. You fall on top of Ford’s now giant hands and you finally realize what he did.

_“See? Pocket sized.”_

Your heart is bursting with happiness. Was this even real? You were going on amazing adventures with the man you looooo- liked. Liked a lot. And whose work you admired. It’s ok, you just felt a little too excited for a moment.

_“So, what do you say?”_

_“Are you kidding? Yes!”_

_“Then it’s settled, you’re going with us. Come on. We should probably get you an aquarium.”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, it toke me long enough to write this. I'm sorry if the world building is confusing, I did my best to make it ~smooth~. Maybe I write some more? I liked the idea of leaving it open. Maybe ~other people~ will continue this, still figuring it out.


End file.
